


Home

by anuminis



Series: SGA Art Shindig 2011 [6]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Atlantis, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-23
Updated: 2011-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anuminis/pseuds/anuminis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>made for the <a href="http://sgaartvalentine.livejournal.com/34739.html">SGA Art Shindig</a> 2011. Atlantis is home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> made for the [sga_saturday](http://sga-saturday.livejournal.com/) prompt #6 Pariah which I didn't finish in time -.-

[   
](http://i853.photobucket.com/albums/ab96/space_and_time/SGA%20Art%20Shindig/Pariah-1.png)


End file.
